Cyberlife Bus (Character)
"skoliyah poom" - Cyberlife Bus Cyberlife Bus (Known as Cyberlife Bus 1 or CyberLife Bus) is the main character of the franchise. Appearances *Cyberlife Bus: The Merger (Released on the 1st of May 2018) *Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) *Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) *Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) *Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) *Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) *Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line (Not released, July 2019) *Cyberlife Bus Movie (Not released, releases July 2019) Info Cyberlife Bus was created in the Cyberlife Tower by Pte Jack on November 2026, and was in service December 2026, he was given the signage of "53 Downtown" and runs through Downtown Detroit. He loves his job as a bus and while not in service, he does whatever he's free to do. He has a wife, Cyberlife Bus 7, whom he married on November 2039. He has gotten in trouble with the city due to often forgetting to use his turn signals, claiming they tickle him. His favorite passenger is a man named Mihajlo Garlic, whom he regularly picks up through his shifts and is his protector and best friend. Cyberlife Bus' second favorite passenger is Veeti Konttinen. Cyberlife Bus is racist to Androids and has a specific compartment at the back of his body. He is seen showing sympathy to an Android on November 2038, whom he picked up in Corktown and reached the end of the line in Camden, by letting them ride on the human section. His bus attendant is Isaac Falone. Cyberlife Bus is depicted as serious, but clumsy, thus his front signage is turned off a lot of the time. Cyberlife Bus 106 (Cyberlife Bus' ex husband) has impacted on CB's personality a lot. Cyberlife Bus' length has been calculated to be 11.2 meters. Trivia and other facts: *Cyberlife Bus' favorite color is blue *Cyberlife Bus was deeply offended when the Androids have discarded one of his abandoned friends as just cover, being one of the reasons the '''Cyberlife Revolution '''started *Cyberlife Bus (2) has had many altercations with Connor and won *Cyberlife Bus doesn't like Dumpster Truck *Cyberlife Bus was great friends with Cyberlife Train, and was deeply moved when he died *Cyberlife Bus has indirectly killed many people, including Sweet Girl *Cyberlife Bus' motto is "If it's not Cyberlife Bus, I'm not interested" *Cyberlife Bus was made in collaboration of Cyberlife and Automatic Bus Company of Detroit *A prototype Cyberlife Bus model can be seen at the Canada Border *The prototype CB was designed by a WW3 Soldier back in 2020 *Cyberlife Bus loves saying "Skoliyah poom" when picking up passengers Relation with Cyberlife Mercedes Cyberlife Bus was childhood friends with Cyberlife Mercedes. He considered him, as well as Cyberlife Train, as a brother. When Cyberlife Mercedes later on kills Cyberlife Minivan, Cyberlife Bus is in disbelief. He also refuses to pick anyone's side in Closing the Doors due his past relations with Cyberlife Mercedes. Cyberlife Bus: The Merger In the 1st game of the series, Cyberlife Bus had the task of stopping the infamous Detroit "Merger". A self pro-claimed vehicle scientist who steals vehicles and breaks them into parts to create an amalgamation. The merger is also often known as the "Vehicle Slasher". He was likely killed by his own creation once it drove into him, breaking many of his bones and immobilizing him and then definitely killed by the crumbling parts of the abandoned Subway Station. To see a more detailed set of events in the first game, watch the first Cyberlife Bus episode on the official Cyberlife Bus Youtube Channel or read the Merger wiki page Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors In the beggining of II, there's a scene on the news where Cyberlife Bus refuses to let a manspreader ride him. This has caused Cyberlife Bus to get a boost in popularity and has increased his reputation. His wife, Cyberlife Bus 7 met him through the manspreading event. She fell in love with the fact that he cares more about the comfort of his passengers than money and started hanging out with him more and more until they got married. After that, Cyberlife Bus can be seen training with Cyberlife Car in order to become a better fighter. Throughout the series, Cyberlife Bus becomes better at fighting and a more competent leader. During the end of the game, Cyberlife United, with the help of Cyberlife Bus, defeat the FVVA for the moment and start getting more famous and adored by the public. To read a more detailed set of events about the 2nd game, read the Cyberlife Helicopter wiki page. Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution At the time of III, Cyberlife Bus became very respected due to events prior and had been trusted to fight in the Cyberlife Revolution. Using new fighting techniques, Cyberlife Bus has been able to defeat multiple vehicles more easily than before. After things started looking rough for Cyberlife, Cyberlife Bus rushed to cover with Cyberlife Car to discuss a plan. That's when Cyberlife Bus suggested the controversial of using the dead bodies of the Revolution fighters as armor, which resulted in a harshly decreased death rate, ultimately winning the revolution battle. In this game the marriage of Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Bus 7 happened, which was attended by many other vehicles and was one of the first vehicle marriages. To read a more detailed set of events, read the RoTech Motorcycle wiki. Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (WARNING! This game was written to be unfunny and cringeworthy on purpose as an inside joke) To the misfortune of the Battle Bus, when Thanos Car obtained all the infinity tires, he snapped and half of all Cyberlife Buses were killed. One of those Cyberlife Buses was Cyberlife Bus 7, Cyberlife Bus' wife. She died right in front of him when they were out on a drive. Cyberlife Bus was shocked by her death, refusing to believe what happened. Through these events, Cyberlife Bus met Battle Bus, whose plan was to stop Thanos Car. Considering what Thanos Car did to his wife, Cyberlife Bus blindly agreed, still furious and mourning. The group was soon bamboozled by "Knuckles" which turned out to actually be Buckles, Knuckles' evil and edgy twin. Buckles quickly proceeded to kill Thanos Car, which satisfied Cyberlife Bus, but they were still in a dire situation. Cyberlife Bus helped Battle Bus fly away unnoticed by distracting Buckles, and it worked as Buckles was too focused on the six Cyberlife United members. Cyberlife Bus was soon after forced to do work at the farm for Buckles while Battle Bus was getting help. After getting bailed out by Battle Bus and his accomplices, Cyberlife United and Battle Bus' team got chased by Buckles. While running away, Cyberlife Bus told a horde of Ugandan Knuckleses that Buckles attacked the queen and that he does not kno de wey. Buckles got attacked by the horde afterwards, allowing the group to escape. Buckles captured the US president, Cristina Warren, however Cyberlife Bus along with his friends were able to save her. After Battle Bus was attacked by Buckles after Buckles lost the Minecraft Hunger Games match, Cyberlife United attacked him, during which Cyberlife Bus referenced a quote from Star Wars, by saying "Hello there". After the Infinity Bus was taken away from Buckles, that caused an explosion that knocked Cyberlife Bus out, resulting in a fist fight between Knuckles and Buckles, which Knuckles won. Cyberlife Bus was finally at peace after Cyberlife Bus 7's death and regularly visits her grave. He has never tried to fall in love with anyone else, as he claims Cyberlife Bus 7 was his true and only love. You don't want to read a more detailed set of events Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis Half a year after the events of the 4th game, a mystery occurred. Cyberlife vehicles started crashing all around Detroit, seemingly for no reason. One of these vehicle deaths was Cyberlife Train, one of Cyberlife Bus's best friends. He was shocked and in grief due to his friend dying, but when later the main detective of CU, Cyberlife Van suggested a conspiracy about Detroit Taxis being behind the mysterious crashes, Cyberlife Bus was determined to find out the truth. He helped one of the brawlers of CU, Cyberlife Car to disguise himself as a taxi and try to find evidence of the conspiracy by talking to real taxis. He was succesful and CB with the other members of CU, watched through a hidden camera as CC worked undercover to gather evidence against the taxis. They found out that the taxis had hacked into Cyberlife computer systems and sent a virus disguised as a software update to multiple Cyberlife vehicles. The virus caused the vehicle's driving controls to stop working, resulting in a crash. The taxis stopped some of these crashes themselves to make themselves gain fame and popularity while the Cyberlife vehicles would be seen as unsafe. Later on CC's disguise was foiled and Cyberlife Bus along with the other CU vehicles had to go save Cyberlife Car. They were able to get CC out of the base, but he ultimately had to return as the taxis had kidnapped his niece and would kill him if he didn't return. Cyberlife Bus and the other vehicles of Cyberlife United pondered on how they should get CC out, when suddenly he returned to the base. CB and the others were happy for a moment, until CC attacked them and they realized he was brainwashed. Taxi troops stormed the base and they had a fight. The other members escaped and CB was about to die until Cyberlife Truck saved him, forcing the brainwashed CC and the taxis to retreat. They grouped up with the others and planned on sneaking into the Taxi base to gather evidence against them and get them arrested. They did so but were caught. The taxi leader, Detroit Taxi made a speech while preparing to kill the CU vehicles in front of the entire army of the taxis who were watching as an audience. Cyberlife Car was able to break out of his brainwashing upon seeing his niece and he saved the group at the last minute, and shot the nearest guards. In the chaos of the moment, Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Car were the only ones able to follow the leader Taxi. While escaping, the leader took CC's niece with him to use her as a hostage. They catch up to him in a dead end and their confrontation ends with the leader shooting himself. To read a more detailed set of events, read the Detroit Taxi wiki page. Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors Work in progress. Read Mercedes Bus wiki Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line in progress the End of the Line episode page in the "Episodes" section Category:Trivia